My One in a Million
by D.L. Hanson
Summary: Ryo's thoughts about his relationship with Dee over the years plus a little story at the end, songfic, please answer the questions at the end too


A/N: No I don't like Miley Cyrus, but it is my philosophy to hate the singer, not the song. Ryo's thoughts about his life with Dee made to fit the lyrics of One in a Million. Hope you like.

* * *

><p><em>How did I get here? I turned around and there you were<br>I didn't think twice or rationalize  
>'Cause somehow I knew<br>_

Randy thought back to the day when he had first met Dee. He walked into the Chief's office with his new assignment paper and there the man was. He was handsome, he was taller, he looked like a lazy buffoon, and he was definitely a player. Randy continued to observe the officer for several minutes. Something about this man captivated him. He didn't seem like anything special, but Randy just couldn't keep his eyes off him. Lost in his world he hadn't realized when the chief said he was assigned as this guy's new partner. Dee Laytner… my new partner… "EHH! WHAT?"

_That there was more than just chemistry  
>I mean I knew you were kind of into me<br>But I figured it's too good to be true  
><em>

They worked well together, Ryo had to admit it. _Heh, I'm calling myself Ryo now_. His partner Dee Laytner had decided to call him by his Japanese name rather than just plain Randy. Ryo… it fit. In the weeks that Ryo had met Dee, they had worked together on a few cases already, a few of them leading the pair to the gates of death. Somehow they had made it through unscathed. Ryo noted that they had a certain chemistry, always knew what the other was going to do and working to coordinate with the other.

Ryo also noted that Dee Laytner was bisexual, and (according to Dee himself) very into the half Japanese man. Of course, Ryo had been strictly straight. He was no homophobe but men were just not his thing. Until Dee… The dark haired man had kissed him almost without warning multiple times already. At first, Ryo played it off as a prank, a playful joke. Even Dee had said it was only to make him lighten up a little. But Dee's persisted. Soon, he claimed it was no longer a joke, said his feelings were real. _"Don't take my feelings for a joke! I'm serious."_ The words were imprinted in his mind; constantly ringing whenever he laid eyes on Dee. But Dee seemed to be such a playboy character, could he really be trusted? Ryo was conflicted within himself.

Could he trust that Dee's feelings for him were genuine?

Could he give into homosexuality?

They were questions that Ryo knew not how to answer…

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
>Say that I'm your diamond in the rough<br>When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
><em>

"Hanaha! Dee, you're so clumsy!" Ryo broke out in hysterical laughter as the police officer fell face-first into the pavement. He glared at the lighter haired man as he sat up and rubbed his sore cheek. Ryo soon stopped laughing, instead a gentle smile controlled his lips as he held out a hand to help Dee up off the ground. Dee was still pouting, not to mention complaining that Ryo was inconsiderate in laughing at him.

Later that night, Ryo was attacked while coming out of the shower. Dee claims it was punishment for laughing. At first, it was all just another one of Dee's jokes but the taller man's expression changed quickly and became very serious. "Dee?" Ryo called his partner's name cautiously, Dee was always very unpredictable so Ryo didn't want to set off any fuses.

There was no reply for quite some time. Dee just stared intensively at his lover until finally he spoke, "Ryo…" He called softly, careful not to scare the other man. His lips met the other pair; they kissed tenderly until both needed air. "Ryo…" he called again, this time slightly louder, before collapsing on top of the Japanese man's body and holding onto his partner for dear life. "I love you…" were his last words before they… well you know the thing they like to do at night… alone… in bed… you get where I'm going right?

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
>I have never felt so happy<br>Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
><em>

Ryo smiled. It was late one Friday at the office and he had nothing left to do. Well to be honest, he had seven mountains of paperwork to do so yeah, virtually nothing. His eyes aimlessly wondered about the office, his mind wandering along behind them. Soon, his eyes found Dee from across the room. That big oaf had fallen asleep a long time ago and was now snoring noisily in the corner. _Big idiot…_ he was so silly, Ryo thought, falling asleep like that.

It's funny, normally; Ryo would have been exasperated by someone who was even half as much of a lazyass buffoon (excuse his language) as Dee was. But with Dee… all he could do was smile. Ryo had felt it from the beginning, there was just something about Dee he couldn't hate. A snore and a snort woke Ryo from his day dream; Dee quickly noticed the stare of his partner on him as he woke from his sweet nap. He flashed Ryo his trademark monkey grin and an excited wave. Ryo sighed and turned back to his paper work. _Dummy, what would I do without you…_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
>Can't find a single cloud in the sky<br>Help me before I get used to this guy_

Ryo ran as fast as his legs could take him across the stone, there were a few steps where it felt like he hadn't even touched the floor before taking the next step. _No! You can't damn it! You can't take him away from me yet! _His body hit the front desk harshly, the wood smashed against his ribs and scrambled his insides together. Once he was able to catch half of his breath he screamed at the poor nurse who happened to be on duty. "WHERE! Where is Dee Laytner?"

The nurse quickly went through her records to find someone the name of Dee Laytner. However she was not quick enough. Before she could tell Ryo where Dee was, a familiar voice touched on his eardrums, "Hey partner." Ryo swung his body to the left. His eyes fell on the face of a man he knew better than anyone else. _1… 2…_ seconds later Ryo found his feet were running again, faster than they were before. _3…4…_ His body crashed into something at lightning speed for the second time in the span of a few minutes. However, the second object was much softer, taller, warmer, and more welcome in Ryo's arms than the first. _Thank God he's okay… I don't know what I would have done if…_

He held his lover firmly against his own frame, earning a quiet moan of pain from the injured police officer. "Choking! Not breathing!" Ryo let go immediately realizing he was probably doing more harm to Dee than the bullet had. "Sorry Dee!" Ryo's worried-mother-hen expression made Dee chuckle. "Nah, it's okay! It's a good kind of pain." This time, it was Dee who pulled his lover in a crushing embrace. And so, they stood holding each other, cherishing the warmth they shared. _  
><em>

_They say that good things take time  
>But really great things happen<br>In the blink of an eye  
><em>

It had been 3 years now since Ryo and Dee have unofficially officially been together. It had been a rough ride but they'd made it this far, together. Thinking back on it, Ryo could no longer remember when or how he fell in love with Dee, he only remembered that there was some point somewhere along the lines of once upon a time where he realized he could no longer survive without Dee. No word could explain the care, worry, anger, sadness, pain, joy, happiness, stress, and pleasure that he felt when he was with Dee. Whatever the feeling was, he definitely couldn't find it in any dictionary or encyclopedia (and don't think he didn't try). He just knew that what he felt for Dee was different from what he felt for other people. But well, I guess that's all he needs to know, right?

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
>Like you were a million to one<br>I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
><em>

Randy Maclean had no plans of falling in love when he was assigned to the 27th precinct. For him, there were two options at his new job: Option A – go to work each day, do his job, get his pay check, go home; Option B – hate everyone at his job and have everyone hate him and get switched out. Originally, it was a whatever-kind of situation for good old Randy Maclean; he liked to keep things simple and as far from personal as possible. Even at his old station he never became more than acquaintances with his colleagues.

Who would have thought he would find…I'd call it the love of his life but it doesn't quite seem to fit this pairing. Who'd have thought he would find… love from a big-headed, wild, playboy, dolt like Dee Laytner. Of the 6 billion people in the world he could have met… it was none other than Dee Laytner, is this what they like to call destiny? Or just dumb luck?

_All this time I was looking for love  
>Trying to make things work that weren't good enough<br>Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done  
>And stumbled into the arms of the one<br>_

As much as people would like to think so, Randy Maclean was not the loser who never got laid. Between the ages of 18 and 27, Mr. Maclean had actually had 5 serious girlfriends and slept with all three of them (I'm making think up entirely). He's not stuck up or a stickler, and no he does not have a big stick shoved up his ass: he simply dated with the intention of marriage, always. But for some reason, things never seemed to work out for him and his girlfriends; it was either "personalities don't match" or "parental disagreements" or "you're boring." Randy always thought long and hard about his broken relationships afterwards, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. It wasn't like he was trying, he was! Somehow there was always something that just wasn't quite right.

When he met Dee, Ryo figured out what went wrong. In all his past relationships, there was always something missing between him and his companions. Do you know what that something was? Here's a hint: it starts with an L and ends with an E and there's an OV in the middle; figure it out yet? No? Fine, I'll tell you. It was LOVE… Don't worry if you couldn't figure it out, Ryo couldn't figure it out for a while either. He analyzed and reanalyzed, even drew outlines and diagrams trying to find what was different about Dee. Silly, don't you think? Especially since it only took one look in Dee's eyes for him to finally realize the difference, the difference was that he was in love…

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
>Like you were a million to one<br>I cannot believe it, you're one in a million…  
><em>

"RYOOO!" The whole building shook when Dee called out for his lover and partner. The 27th precinct had fallen into the routine of holding their ears whenever Dee entered the office because RYO! was always the first thing he said. Ryo sighed as he heard his name. He couldn't help but feel sad because he knew that his treasured peace and quiet was quickly leaving him. As he prayed that it was all a nightmare and he would wake up to realize Dee had yet to return and silence was still with him, a pair of strong arms swung around his shoulders from behind and pulled him into an embrace. "Hey babe," his attacker said in a cheeky tone.

"Go away."

"Aww, come on honey-bunch! Don't be so cold!" Dee whined. Ryo winced as he heard the echo of sniggering that rang through the office. Had Dee no shame? He thought about it for a second before scoffing at his own question. Of course Dee had no shame; that was a dumb question. Dee didn't hesitate to plant a kiss on Ryo's pale cheek, quickly backing away afterwards to avoid the punch that always followed. "Three and a half years and you still haven't lightened up at all." Ryo hmphed at the remark and returned diligently to his paperwork, only proving Dee's point with demonstration. Dee sighed. How to get Mr. Stickler out of the cooped up office? Hmm… _Light bulb!_ "Anyways Ryo, grab your jacket. We have to go snoop out the old guy for the break-in case."

_Old guy? What old guy?_ "What old guy?" Ryo and Dee had been following a chain of break-in cases the past week but as far as he knew, there was no old guy involved in any of it.

_Shit I forgot!_ It hadn't occurred to Dee none of the suspects, victims, or witnesses were over the age of 45 and could hardly be considered old. "Uh…I'll explain on the way. Now come on!" Before Ryo could even protest, Dee had dragged him from his chair and out the front door of the station.

Ryo was suspicious from the get go but he waited until they left the station before asking, "You want to tell me about the old guy now?"

Dee, who was a few steps ahead, didn't look back as he said, "There is no old guy."

He knew it! He just knew it! Ryo was furious, he still had a lot of work to do and here Dee was wasting him time yet again. "What? But you said-! So then why'd you drag me out here?"

Dee stopped walking and turned back, his expression was strikingly serious but Ryo was too mad to realize it. In his mind, it was all just another one of Dee's pranks. "You've been in that office for 5 hours straight, it's not healthy Ryo. If I didn't say it was about the case you wouldn't have left your seat until it was time to go home." Dee was genuinely worried; it just wasn't healthy for a man to just sit there like that.

Ryo had had enough, "I'm going back." He said bluntly.

"Oh no you're not!" Dee immediately grabbed Ryo harshly by the arm and dragged him a little further down the street before turning into an abandoned alley way.

Ryo struggled to break from the other man's grasp, but he was never quite as strong as Dee was, especially if Dee was in serious mode. "Dee stop it!" Dee didn't stop. Instead he threw his lover against the wall and pinned him against the concrete. "Get off me! Dee!" Ryo gathered up all his energy and gave Dee one strong shove which actually pushed the other man across the alley and against the opposite wall.

Now it was Dee's turn to be pissed off. "Damn it Ryo! You're always so mean and cold. If you keep treating the amazing Dee Laytner like this, I just might dump you and find someone else." It was only half a joke really. Of course, Dee would never leave Ryo but that didn't make the other man any less heartless.

Ryo scoffed at Dee's statement. As if Dee would ever leave him; that's like saying Shuichi would leave Yuki forever. It was impossible. "Go ahead, I'm not holding you back."

Ouch, that one hurt a little inside. Dee tried to play it off, "Aww come on Ryo you know you love me!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "I'm not so sure."

Okay, joke's over! Dee was royally pissed off. He pushed Ryo against the wall once again, pinning the man down so that he could not move. He crashed their lips together harshly and kissed Ryo in a way that only he knew how. It was a kiss that was tender, but rough, a kiss that would always make Ryo's knees weak. As he broke for oxygen he stared straight into the dark eyes, not letting Ryo's gaze wonder. "You better be sure damn it! 'Cuz you ain't ever going to find anyone who's going to love you like I do, got it!" In truth, Dee's tone was very serious, very angry, and very convincing. How it made Ryo burst into hysterical laughter is beyond me. Nonetheless, the light-haired man was extremely amused by Dee's remark, which of course only pissed Dee off more. "Ryo! Aish, stop laughing! Ryo! I'm being serious!"

Ryo's laughter settled barely before he broke into tears. He sighed contently, "I know," he stated plainly. For a moment, he stared into Dee's deep green eyes and like magic, he saw flashes of light. In Dee's eyes, he saw the past, the present, and the future. It was all a blur, but it was a blur with a warm light shining through. Ryo smiled;, he let it arms drape around the other mans neck. "You're right, there just isn't anyone else like you, dummy." And with that said, he kissed his lover affectionately in that secret alley way. There really wasn't anyone else in the world quite like Dee; Dee was his… well he was his… how should I put this… he was his…

_My one in a million…_

* * *

><p>AN: By the way, for those of you who have read my other stories, quick question: Which style of writing do you like better? Narrative or Interactive? In my more recent stories, I've kind of used a style that was more of a talking to the reader type of thing, whereas by earlier stories were a straight third person narration. Which one do you like better?

For those of you who can't answer my question because you haven't read my other stories, GO READ THEM. just a friendly suggestion :D

Oh and what kind of yaoi do you guys want next?

Options include:

Okane Ga Nai fluff

Gravi fluff

gravi angsty romance (happy ending though, I don't do sad endings)

Yuki's Playlist Chapter 3

a second chapter to this but from Dee's POV

Okane Ga Nai songfic (Clay Aiken-the way)

a different couple?(maybe kurama and Hiei or Tezuka and Fuji, i want to write a Yellow fic but i cant think of a good plot)

What do you think? I'll write upon your request.

Until next time…


End file.
